


Nights to Remember

by holyheck



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, M/M, The Purge, Violence, gore (I guess), theres no smut really but if u guys like this i might continue it, they literally kill people so if ur triggered by that at all pls dont read thisssss, this is a basic purge fic so if u dont like blood or gore or violence dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyheck/pseuds/holyheck
Summary: Tyler and Josh take part in the annual purge. Things, unfortunately, don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DONT READ THIS IF UR TRIGGERED BY BLOOD OR VIOLENCE OR SHIT LIKE THAT. THIS IS A PURGE FIC WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING... 
> 
> this is so short bc i am a piece of shit, lets just get that outta the way hahaha 
> 
> also if u guys like this i may add to it. idk. i wrote this bc someone on instagram was like "omfg criminal tyler and josh really get me going" and i was like......hhhmmmm i have an idea that is in no way original but im gonna write it anyway. and as for my other fic...........im sorry that i havent updated it since 67 AD but i spilled shit all over my laptop and so i lost all my progress on it :))))))))) so thats shitty. but yeah anyway. hope u like this!

Tyler leaned back on the opposite wall to admire the work Josh was doing. What he was creating.  “You look so good baby, you look so _fucking_ good.” Tyler licked his lips and fiddled with the knife in his right hand. He watched Josh remove the blade from the man’s chest as he sputtered one last time before Josh let go of his neck, he fell to the ground unceremoniously with a loud _thud._ Josh looked up at Tyler and flashed his sharp white smile. “Josh, you did so well, so good for me.” He stopped leaning on the wall and took a few steps to meet Josh in the middle of the room. He reached up and touched the edges around the ski mask he was wearing and smiled absently to himself. He leaned in closer to Josh’s lips, “So good” he whispered, breath tickling Josh’s chin. His lips met Josh’s and parted his lips for Josh’s tongue shortly after. Josh slid his hand up to cradle Tyler’s head and could feel the blood drip off his fingers and down Tyler’s neck. He groaned as an afterthought and deepened the kiss even more.

 

Before anything could get too heated, Josh broke away, lips moving just to hover over Tyler’s. “We should- we should probably stay on schedule.” He sounded slightly out of breath and Tyler smirked crookedly at him; he wanted to stay and kiss Josh just a little longer, but the rational part of his brain knew if they kept going, it would lead somewhere neither of them would be willing to stop. “You’re right.” He said “We’d better go, I’ll grab the bag.”

 

They broke away from each other and Tyler turned out of the bedroom and headed down the hall. Josh stayed behind and cleaned off his knife on the bedspread before heading to meet Tyler in the living room- where the rest of their stuff had been stashed.

 

When he made his way downstairs he saw Tyler already grabbing his bag from the house’s linen closet with a small smile on his face. Tyler tossed him his bag and Josh unzipped it to make sure everything was in order. Everything was exactly how he’d left it, tonight was going to be a good night. He could tell.

 

Not bothering to shut the door behind them, Tyler and Josh made their way outside and into the cool autumn air. It was already 2 am so they only had 5 hours left until it was all over- less than that really, Tyler liked to be done and out of danger when the sun came up, so that gave them only 4 hours for their last stop _and_ make it home safely before the sun comes up. As if they could read each other’s minds, they both quickened their pace.

 

Through grassy backyards and over white picket fences, Tyler and Josh began to close the distance between them and the house that belonged to Josh’s friend’s old coworker- who was seemingly quite sick and elderly as well as, coincidentally, very, very, rich. When Josh brought it up to Tyler- now months and months ago- Josh couldn’t help the giant smile that stretched across his face, and apparently, neither could Tyler.

 

They had set a brisk pace for themselves, if either had been anyone else, they’d be exhausted. But Tyler and Josh, they trained for this. This one night a year, actually not even a full night, just an accumulation of a few hours- hours that the government deemed acceptable-, that could do everything that all their vacations just couldn’t. 

 

They were about ten minutes away from the house when it happened. Everyone’s worst nightmare on a night like this- running into unexpected guests. It was Josh who first heard the voices, but Tyler who quickly averted them to the side of a house- out of the open. They both shot up a silent prayer that the darkness had concealed them well enough that they hadn’t been detected. They sucked in their breaths and, as quietly as they could, unearthed their knives from their belts, ready if they had to be.

 

Neither was particularly fond of dealing with others- even outside of the purge- but every one of their senses were heightened tonight, and they trained for this, the what-if’s. Worst case scenario, Tyler thought, they got in a fight, worst case scenario, they’d take more time than the schedule permitted, worst case scenario they had to gut the old man faster than planned and scour the house less diligently than they wanted. Tyler thought worst case scenarios were his forte. Tyler, unlike usual, was wrong.

 

They waited for thirty seconds- then forty- then a minute- before realizing that whoever’s’ voices they were hearing weren’t going away. In fact, they were getting closer. The words were impossible to make out, but the sheer volume was enough to gauge their location. Josh grabbed onto Tyler’s backpack to get him to run the opposite direction with him, but it was too late- the voices rounded the corner of the house and Tyler and Josh were met with three sets of eyes staring back at them. Three sets of eyes that belonged to three very large guys. For a second- nobody moved- surprise evident on the men’s faces- but once they caught up to the situation, all three of them lunged.

 

Tyler dodged a fist that was poorly aimed in the dark and slashed blindly with the knife in his hand. He felt Josh beside him lunge back at one of the men with his own knife and he heard the man let out a yell and curse. Tyler slashed with his knife again and made contact with another’s arm, but he didn’t even see the swing aimed for his chest until he was on the ground, gasping for air. He heard two men struggle and then Josh let out a pained scream. Another, and another. It was the worst sound Tyler could ever think of hearing. “Aww, I guess he didn’t like that very much did he, little fucker!” a voice mocked in the dark and Josh let out another yell. Tyler heard steps being taken toward him and he pushed himself quickly off the ground and drove up with all he had, knife in hand. The blade lodged itself deep in the ribcage of the man, blood already seeping through the cotton t-shirt he was wearing, barely visible in the darkness. Tyler could feel wetness seep onto his hand. The man let out only one pained gasp until he almost fell completely limp on top of Tyler. Another pained shout came from Josh, and Tyler could feel fierce love and loyalty rip through every part of him, consuming him. His instincts took over, he was simultaneously hyper aware of every one of his movements but also completely out of his own control, he moved without sending the signals to his limbs.

 

He quickly regained his footing and stalked to where the two men had overpowered Josh. He felt adrenaline flood his every vein yet felt inexplicably, utterly, stupidly, and dangerously calm.  He reached the two men and could vaguely make out Josh’s shape on the ground, huddled and curled in on himself. The larger of the two men was aggressively kicking Josh in the ribs while the other was trying to pin Josh’s hands so they could kick more effectively at his chest. By the time the larger man noticed Tyler stalking out of the shadows- it was much too late.

 

Tyler had his knife at the smaller man’s throat in seconds, ripping the blade back as hard as he could. A choke, a sputter, a splash- then nothing. The man slumped to the ground, red seeping into the lawn, coating the grass. It reminded him vaguely of a painting he once saw at an art gallery with Josh. He was too busy staring at the boy to get a good look at it, but the memory crossed his mind regardless. By the time the man had hit the ground- Tyler had released the blade from his hand, throwing blindly, but directly at the larger man. He saw it in slow motion, the glint of the blade in the night air, the second of silence, the shock. It hit its mark, lodging itself deep into the man’s chest. His eyes were wide, bright, unblinking. The man stumbled back, most likely blinded by pain, unable to do much else, until he fell back and gasped deeply. Tyler’s eyes lingered for only a second before he quickly made his way to where Josh was lying limp on the ground.

 

“Josh?” he turned Josh’s face toward him, trying to assess the damage. “Josh, baby, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Tyler tried to make his voice steadier than it was as he began assessing the damage. Josh’s face was badly bruised, his nose definitely broken, left eye completely swollen shut. Josh only let out a few pained groans before Tyler knew that there was some serious damage done, probably broken ribs, and God knows what else. Tyler knew he had to think quickly. “Josh, baby we have to get out of here.” He cupped Josh’s face and put their foreheads together, “I’m gonna stand you up Joshie, okay?” Josh nodded, it was stunted and short. “Okay, on the count of three, yeah?” Tyler carefully placed his hands underneath Josh’s armpits and gently sat him up. “Okay… one.. two, three.” Josh took a sharp breath in as he finally made it onto his feet. “Are you okay? Are you good?” Tyler didn’t bother to hide the concern in his voice. Josh’s voice sounded thick and gravely when he replied, “Well that was definitely not in the schedule.”

 

It was a miracle they made it back without any more trouble. They had stopped so many times so Josh could rest and catch his breath that Tyler was sure someone would spot them, ambush them, anything. They were practically defenseless, Josh almost beaten to death, and Tyler barely being able to stand, weighed down from carrying all their shit. Tyler was carrying both their bags, even heavier than normal after Josh had pointed out it was dumb of them to not loot the bags of the dudes that jumped them.

 

The sun had risen while they were a few blocks from their apartment, there was still about half an hour left of the Purge and it seemed that luck had been on their side, they hadn’t run into anyone else. They took the long way, the inexplicably and painfully long way, down side streets and abandoned buildings, to avoid any other purgers and some of the more high-traffic areas.

 

Inside their apartment, Josh visibly deflated and Tyler helped him to the couch. He set their bags down and hovered over Josh. “I’m gonna take your shirt off okay? Gotta see if you have any broken ribs.” Tyler tried his best to be gentle as he tried to remove Josh’s shirt, but it was a lot harder than expected due to the fact Josh couldn’t really lift either of his arms above his head without almost passing out due to pain. In the end, Tyler had found scissors in the kitchen that he used to cut the shirt off him. He sucked in a breath and almost flinched as Josh’s torso was exposed. Bruises ran all over his chest and stomach, he had cuts littering his abdomen, and was pretty much covered in blood. It’s obvious one of the men had slashed Josh with a knife multiple times until he decided to try and kick him to death. Tyler’s gut twisted in on itself as he ran his fingers over Josh’s ribs, gently prodding to check for the damage. Tyler couldn’t help the tears that flooded his eyes and fell down his cheeks, “Josh, I-I think you’ve got a few broken ribs, and, well, I need to clean your cuts, I don’t want you to get an infection.” Tyler’s voice was far from strong, but Josh nodded his head in understanding. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Tyler got up to get peroxide and a few other things from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

 

After a rather excruciating half hour, Tyler had managed to reset Josh’s nose, clean his larger cuts, and practically bandage Josh’s whole torso. When he was done, he sat back and pulled his knees to his chest, watching Josh intently for signs of discomfort and pain. After a few minutes of watching Josh’s pained expression every time he so much as took a breath, Tyler spoke. “…I don’t think we should do this anymore.” Josh’s eyes flicked open and met Tyler’s. He seemed to be doing a lot better than he had earlier, but he was still visibly hurt. “Do what anymore?” His voice sounded drained, but not as small as Tyler expected it to be. “….the, well… the Purge. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.  I don’t think we should purge anymore. It was too close of a call this time and-and I couldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt or even if, even if- if you… died.” Tyler’s voice caught on the last word and he curled even further into his knees. He wouldn’t meet Josh’s eyes and instead focused on his breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In- “I’ll do whatever you want, Tyler… If- if you don’t want to do this anymore, than we won’t.” His voice sounded honest and sure, and Tyler kind of wanted to kiss him. Kind of really wanted to kiss him. He focused on breathing. “okay.” He said into his knees. “okay.” He could feel Josh’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look up.

 

He let Josh rest for a while after that, helping him recover. He had taken him to the doctor’s a few days after the Purge had ended, when it was slightly less crowded and everyone less on edge. Josh had broken two ribs and had to get stitches in three different wounds on his chest. Tyler held his hand and Josh dutifully looked away as the needle poked his skin. Josh didn’t wince at the pain, but Tyler couldn’t help but think he just looked sad, not mad or frustrated or in pain. Not anything that, to Tyler, would be understandable. Just sadness, and Tyler really didn’t know what to do with that. Tyler didn’t really know what to do about that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao comment about how shitty my writing is im a piece of shit sooooo.. but anyway hope u liked it and also who beta's fics anymore ahahah i just upload and hope for the best aehflaiuehfliauhefliauhf


End file.
